Don't forget me
by DauntlessClove
Summary: Everyone has a story, no matter how short it is. There was no exception for the tributes of the games. They all had lives, families, hopes... dreams. Someone will remember them, even when no one else can.


_**I was bored. Read it if you want. Don't like it, tell me. I appreciate reviews, they improve my story. My story is based on the book.**_

_Chapter 1: Glimmer_

Glimmer had always been beautiful. Even at 9 years old, she was vain, snobbish and a social butterfly. She fit in with the rest of District 1. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a figure to go with her looks.

When she turned 9, her parents enrolled her in training. For the games, as many parents in District 1, 2 and 4 chose to do. It was expensive, but they could afford it. When Glimmer became victor, they would earn the money back. Glimmer had wanted to go to training. Her friends were planning to go. So little 6 year old Glimmer, her blonde hair tied into bunches, skipped into the large gymnasium that was District 1's training centre.

She gave a small smile to her friends, then gazed towards the instructors. "WE are teaching you how to handle these weapons. How to be a victor. But it is YOU who must put in the effort. Who must endure back-breaking hard work! Who must strive for victory!" Glimmer didn't like the sound of that. Wouldn't firing an arrow or flinging a knife or two be easy?

Glimmer followed her instructor to the bow and arrow station. She liked the look of it instantly- it looked effortless as the instructor practiced, and most importantly, her hair didn't get messed up. The other tasks- running, sword practice, all looked tiring, and everyone doing them was _sweaty._ Eugh. So Glimmer stuck with the bow and arrow, although it was apparent that she had no talent for it. She ignored any comments, tossed her hair back, and fired an arrow- directly into the wall.

That was how Glimmer spent the next few years of training- until Jet Blackwell joined the training centre. The 14 year old had been late in enrolling, as his parents were not rich enough to send him there at 9. He was training to win- his family needed the money, unlike the majority of District One.

But none of that mattered to Glimmer. He was different. He _looked _different, to be more precise. He stuck out from the rest of District One, with his dark hair, light skin, and dark eyes. Gorgeous, Glimmer thought. But it was clear he wasn't interested. He was trying to get the best of what his parents had paid for. Not, Jet thought, like many of the girls here. They were busy giggling or staring at boys.

But Glimmer wasn't like many other girls. She simply marched right over, and introduced herself.

"Hi." she purred. "I'm Glimmer."

"Hi?" Jet answered her, then went back to his spear-throwing.

* * *

Jet was the centre of gossip at the school. He'd recently moved here- previously, he'd lived on the edge of District One, next to the woods separating District 1 and 2. He'd loved it there; the centre of District One didn't appeal to him at all. He knew about the gossip- he simply didn't care. He was here for his family, not for the shallow girls. He was yet to find a single intelligent girl in District 1.

Glimmer had started most of the gossip, naturally. She and Jet were "madly in love", according to her. And she was Glimmer. The queen bee. So no-one doubted her.

Until Jet heard of it. He walked up to her in the cafeteria.

"What the hell?!" Jet shouted at her, as most of the cafeteria went silent.

"Shh!" Glimmer urged him, as a few of the girls in the school sniggered.

"We are not dating, you brainless bimbo!" Jet gave her a stony glare before marching out. And the night, for the first time in her life, her heart was shattered.

This was why, at 17 years old, she stood, gazing hopefully into the crowd at the 74th Hunger Games reaping. But no one volunteered for her- Glimmer had to go into the games. As the boy was reaped, she looked from her "friend's" smirks, to Jet's icy glare. There was no sympathy in his eyes, only hatred. Jet thought she had gotten her comeuppance. As he looked into her bright blue eyes, he saw fear. He didn't care.

* * *

Glimmer loved the capitol. She had never been, before the games, as cross-district travel was forbidden. But she loved the glamour, the outrageous fashion, the easy life. Much easier than training every day. She wasn't too keen on the training centre, however. It reminded her too much of the training centre in District 1, except there was more survival stations, probably for the weaker kids. Glimmer hadn't properly trained for years. So every time she let an arrow fly, it missed. She could feel the mocking stare of the girl from 12. But Glimmer ignored it. She was way prettier than 12, she was muscular, she was trained. The girl from 12 was a weedy no-one who wouldn't even survive the bloodbath.

When Glimmer was upstaged by District 12, she was outraged. She was way better looking than 12, for one, but why did their pathetic little District get the most brilliant stylist? She saw it as cheating- No one would upstage her.

* * *

The first thing that went through Glimmer's head, as the countdown for the games began, was pride. She was proud to be there. Proud to be representing her District. But she was afraid as well. Most of the competition was large, especially the hunk from 2, and the big guy from 11. The hunk's district partner was tiny, but she was equally as frightening. The only person she could talk to in the games was Marvel. The boy who was reaped alongside her. Who, until the games began, hadn't existed to Glimmer.

"Are you afraid?" He asked, one night, as the pair from 2 were sleeping. "You know, of dying?" His gentle voice calmed her slightly, made her want to talk to him.

"I don't know." She sighed a little, gazing into his chocolate brown eyes, which reminded her exactly of Jet's. She could see his face shape mirrored on Marvel's. Was that what made her so attracted to Marvel? "Sometimes I think I want to go. But then I remember what I want to do in life."

"And what's that?"

"I want to be someone, Marvel. I want to be remembered." His eyes shone slightly at that, at her courage, at her ambition.

Jet smiled at the TV screen in District One. He had found his smart blonde.

* * *

Glimmer's eyes burst open as the gentle buzzing noise became a roar. The other careers, lying on the forest floor, were already up and running. A girl, who was hiding in the tree above them, was gone. She grabbed her bow, and batted at the killer wasps. It was futile, she realized, but what else could she do? The stingers scorched her skin, the venom flowing in her blood. She felt immensely heavy, like there was lead in her veins. Painful lead. She collapsed to the ground shrieking, as her hands, legs and face began to inflate, just like a balloon. She screamed. _I'm not pretty anymore. _She thought miserably, and she cried silently. She couldn't cry. Her heart beat was already slowing.

But, before she died, she saw the dark hair and tanned skin of a girl, attempting to pry Glimmer's fingers from her bow. She was slightly unfocused- she'd been stung too. But she had done this, Glimmer fumed. The girl had made her hideous. Glimmer wished for the girl to die. For the scary girl to mutilate her. For Cato to stab her. She wished for Marvel to win.

The girl was Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

_**I'm thinking of continuing this for other fallen members of the games. At least ones who are mentioned. Even if they didn't perish in the games, if they were a tribute, I'll include them. Just tell me what you think.**_

_**~DauntlessClove**_


End file.
